The Third Daughter of Eve
by Suary15
Summary: Lily has been in Narnia before.But what is so special about her. There are only four thrones. But Lily is the one who Jadis really wants. She just doesn't know it yet. But why? But who will be the one that convinces her that she can fufill the prophecy?


The fifth Daughter of Eve

"Remind me. Where are we going?" I asked my horse, Ballan.

"As far away from the White Witch as we can get."

"Excellent plan."

We continued to gallop for about another hour, the cold harsh winds whipped in my face, I got several cuts on my cheeks from various twigs and the hail that was now falling. Ballan suddenly stopped. I was thrown off him.

"What on earth are you doing?" I demanded.

"Shh. Listen."

"Oh, do hurry up, Mrs. Beaver. We can't stop now."

"But young Lucy is tired Mr. Beaver."

"Yes, I think it would be good if we stopped now, please sir." This was a boy's voice.

"We'll just go a little bit further. Then we'll stop." There were murmurs of an agreement. I heard them stop not a foot from where I was standing. I flattened myself against a tree.

"Aslan will want to hear all about you, I expect." Mr. Beaver was saying.

I let out a sharp intake of breath, and edged a bit closer to hear more. Jus then my foot landed on a twig. It gave a loud crack. I stood stock still and cursed myself under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Someone's close by."

"Well go and see who it is Peter, don't just stand there." I heard soft footprints coming towards me. I didn't move and squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them, they were facing a pair of deep blue ones.

"Who are you?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the clearing.

There were two more girls and 2 beavers there.

"Why, it's Lily. How good to see you again, m'dear." Mrs. Beaver came towards me. "Sandwich?" she asked.

"Yes please, I'm starving."

"This is Lily, you three. She's been to Narnia before. How did you get through this time? Chest of drawers perhaps?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Very funny. No, this time, I got in through a painting. But this time I landed in the Witch's castle. Only just escaped."

"So you're on the run?" One of the girls asked. She was the elder of the two.

"In theory, yes. I escaped in the nick of time. Poor fellow before me got turned to stone." I cast my eyes down for a moment. Thinking how close it had been.

"Have you seen Mr. Tumnus?" a girl with a tear-stained face asked.

"Tumnus? No, sorry." I then realised that I shouldn't be dawdling.

"Listen, get out of here. Another son of Adam, Edmund I think is name was, came and told the witch your whereabouts. She sent the secret police out to look for you. Me as well. Get out of here and make haste." I mounted my horse. "Aim for the Stone Table. About a mile North of it, is where Aslan's camp is. Make for it. You'll be safe there. I shall meet you there. "

"Wait. Lily, how do you know all of this?"

"One of Aslan's messengers came to me in the Witch's castle. A robin. There are several of Aslan's followers on scout for you. They will try and protect you. I may end up being one of them. But now, make haste! I will cover up your tracks. Here!" I threw a sheathed dagger towards Peter. He looked up at you. "Just in case you need it." I said. "But, go, quick!" I watched them leave the clearing. Then Ballan trotted over all their footprints. Fresh snow was falling. It would cover up the rest of their tracks, and their smell. "Come Ballan, let us fly!" I whispered to him. We rode on through the night. I hoped that we would not meet any of the Witches spies. I was unarmed, having given my last dagger to Peter. He'd probably need it more than me. We eventually stopped where we both got a little rest. However uneasy it was. When the sun rose again, I was a bout to set off when:

"Her Highness wants the other three children. So it's our duty to find them."

"But what about the boy?"

"She'll use him as bait." Ballan and I crept behind a large bush, which even hid Ballan a great stallion. We had great reason to hide, for it was Maugrim and his Lieutenant of the Secret Police. One of the most feared groups of Narnia. I did not move until we were well out of their earshot.

"We have to find the Beavers and the other three children. Fast"

Ballan whinnied in agreement. "Come Ballan, may you ride swift." Ballan set off in the direction of the three children and the Beavers. By and by I was able to see their footprints. I was constantly checking behind me however, less we should be being followed by Maugrim or any other of the witch's spies. I cam across them in what looked like the middle of lunch. They all stared up at me. I slid of Ballan, and caught my breath back.

"Being followed… Maugrim….Secret Police" I managed to get out, before Mrs.Beaver shoved some water down my throat.

"Now, speak slowly dear." She said kindly.

"You're being followed. By Maugrim and the rest of the Secret Police. Nearly every single spy of hers is on the look out for you. It is not safe." You are at least three days from the camp. I will come with you for some part of the way, but then I must go and muster support so that we may rescue your brother."

"You're going to rescue him?" Susan asked.

I smiled at her. "Of course. But now, Lucy and Susan. Climb upon Ballan's back. I will walk. I am sure he will find it a nice change to be carrying something lighter than me."

"But what if we fall off?" Lucy queried.

"You will not fall off." Came the deep voice of Ballan. Susan gave a little squeal of surprise. "I will never let a rider who I carry, fall off. I am one of the safest horses in Narnia."

"Well, let us get a move on There is no time to waste." Said Mr. Beaver. In one swift movement, I picked up Mr and Mrs. Beaver and put them in front of Susan and Lucy.

"We will be travelling faster now, my friends." I said to them. As we walked along, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were telling Lucy and Susan all about Narnia and Aslan, with the occasional help from Ballan. I found myself walking next to Peter.

"How did you get to Narnia before?" he asked.

"Through the wardrobe at Professor Kirk's house. But this time, I fell through a painting."

"At Professor Kirk's house?"

"Yes"

"Well, what were you doing at Professor Kirk's house?"

"Staying there. He's a friend of my parents. My school train stops at the local station there, so I'm staying with him during the war, and sometimes during the holidays. He's my guardian you see."

"Oh. So you've been to Narnia before"

"Yes, that's how I met the Beavers"

"And Aslan."

"Yes"

"What's it like meeting him?"

I thought for a moment. "You feel like you're in the presence of a great king. He speaks the truth. He is the wisest of all beings. He knows what to do and when to do it. But he is full of mystery. He often speaks in riddles, but he comes and goes whenever he feels like it. But he will not leave when the people of Narnia need him the most. Mind you, he can't be tamed. He's a wild lion. I can't really explain it. You'll know what I mean when you meet him."

"How many times have you met him?"

"Three or four times."

"Why is everyone going to meet him?"

"Because Aslan will know what to do. He comes rarely and it is something you'll never forget when you look at him he is everything good in Narnia. While the witch is everything bad. Everyone goes to meet him, because he is our leader while the four thrones at Cair Paravel stand empty. But he has always been our leader. Great Kings of old have never disobeyed Aslan's advice and he has won them many victories."

We walked on silence listening to Mr. and Mrs. Beaver talking to Lucy and Susan about the great dances that use to be held where everyone would be alive and how there use to be dances for every coming season, but now there was so few. For fear of the Witch. Ballan suddenly halted.

I ran up to him. "What is it Ballan? What can you hear?"

"Bells."


End file.
